


tan lines

by Fxckxxp



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Martino Rametta, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxckxxp/pseuds/Fxckxxp
Summary: Even when Niccolò's silly, he's thoughtful.





	tan lines

Marti feels something cool drag across his hot skin. Short, rounded angles. Closing in loops. On his side, under his chest, around his belly button. It feels nice, so he doesn’t stop it.

“What are you doing?” He laughs, peeking one eye open to the blinding sun. All he can see is the silhouette of a shirtless Nico laying propped up on his side next to him, the wood panels of the dock below them as they sunbathe.

In the distance, Marti hears the boys yelling at each other, the smack of a volleyball against their arms. The slow lap of the current of lake Bracciano on the shore. Seagulls squawking.

“Drawing on you with sunscreen,” Nico says, mellow and offhand. Marti can see his shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. His finger continues to pull across his skin in semi-seductive curves.

“Okay,” Marti prompts, dragging the word out. “What are you drawing?”

Nico paints what feels like a sloppy circle around his hip bone, the chilly cream making the hairs on Marti’s legs stand up.

“Well, if you just wait here in the sun a little longer, you will see. It’ll be like a temporary tattoo! A temporary sun tattoo.”

Marti sighs. “Did you draw a bunch of dicks on me?”

Nico repeats himself, this time with a strange mix of affection and malice. Almost singsong like. “Well, if you just wait here in the sun a little longer, you will see.”

Marti can’t make out Nico’s face, haloed in the sun behind him, but he can hear that smirky smile. In an attempt to see for himself, he crunches his top half up to get a look at his torso, only all he sees is shiny streaks where the sunscreen has already soaked into his skin, making the markings nearly invisible.

Marti leans back down and closes his eyes again. “You’re lucky I trust you.”

“You don’t have to keep it, I can rub it in for you if you want.” Nico nestles down next to him again, backs on the dock, parallel to each other. Hip to hip. Hand in hand, both resting with threaded fingers on Nico’s stomach. “But then you’ll never know what it is.”

“Well, now I’m curious,” Marti points out. Honestly, even if Nico did draw a bunch of dicks on him, who cares. He turns his head and rubs his nose on Nico’s cheek, which he feels tighten in a smile as he laughs, then yawns.

“The sun makes me tired,” Nico grumbles. His voice gets so low when it’s quiet — Marti can feel it vibrate through Nico’s chest on the back of his hand more than he can hear it. It tingles up the rest of his arm.

“Take a nap,” Marti suggests. “Elia isn’t going to make dinner until the sun’s already gone down.”

“But what if you draw a bunch of dicks on me with sunscreen?” It’s a low, teasing laugh.

“I’m not going to do that,” Marti breathes out, an eye roll evident in his tone.

“Promise?” Nico turns his head so their noses touch, and he’s actually close enough for Marti to see the fantastically bizarre hazel-green of his eyes, tiny pupils in the sunny summer light. He tans a lot faster than Marti, his face already a brown-pink, making them all the brighter.

“Promise,” Marti agrees with a ceased laugh. He feels Nico’s fingers unravel from his own, until it’s just their pinkies intertwined.

“By the way,” Nico mentions, his eyes narrowing and darting around Marti’s cheeks and chin. “You have like, a million freckles.”

Marti gapes his mouth like he’s surprised. “Thanks, I didn’t know.”

“I’m going to nap, now,” Nico smiles, but not before kissing Marti’s forehead. He closes his eyes, long dark lashes under shiny eyelids.

Marti just watches him for a moment, taking in all the micro details. God, he is so weirdly beautiful. “Okay,” he sighs warmly — quietly enough he’s not sure if he’s actually said it out loud. 

Marti turns his face back to the sun, and Nico breathes into his neck. When his hand slacks, his chest rising and falling at half-time, Marti knows he’s asleep. It takes only a moment, and he revels in the soft sound of his easy snores until the sun sinks a little lower in the sky. Until his skin warms another degree.

“Hey.”

Marti hears Gio before he sees him, sitting at the edge of the dock and leaning back on his forearms with a sweaty smile. He’s a little out of breath.

“Hey,” Marti greets him back, craning his neck up to get a better look at him.

Maybe just a month ago, Marti would have untangled himself completely from Nico in the presence of his friends. Not that they would have cared — he knows they wouldn’t — and not like they didn’t do small things: hold hands, kiss goodbye. But in a moment like this — half naked and asleep in the sun with faces close — well, it’s just taken a minute for Marti to be just as comfortable as his friends.

“Elia hit Lucchino in the face with the volleyball and now he has a bloody nose,” Gio laughs.

Marti grins. “On purpose?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. Elia doesn’t have good aim but Luchi is also a clumsy dumbass, so…” Gio trails with a snort. He lingers a confusing look past Marti when he turns his head over his shoulder. “By the way, you look burnt. Also, what the fuck are those lines all over you.”

Marti’s practically forgotten about the sunscreen until he looks down at himself, seeing it peeling away in a dry film. Pale skin splotches against pinky-red in tight lines. He doesn’t have a good enough view to make out exactly what, though.

“Uh, Nico drew something on me with sunscreen.”

“You look like… a leopard or something,” Gio snickers.

Marti tries to adjust himself to sit without waking Nico, but he doesn’t get very far before he hears a little whisper in his ear.

“Giraffe,” Nico corrects, the smile palpable in his sleepy voice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ❤️ say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://bisexualcaravaggio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
